1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to portable computers, and particularly to portable computers that are small, lightweight and capable of one-handed operation.
2. Background Information
Portable computers have become increasingly common as the various components of computing technology are miniaturized. For example, powerful processors with minimal power requirements are becoming more commonplace, enabling computing power rivaling that of a desktop machine to be carried to remote locations and run off of a battery for several hours at a time. Similarly, displays of increasing clarity and resolution are also becoming available, enabling a relatively small screen to display a great deal of information without excessive eyestrain on the part of the computer user.
Further miniaturization is enabled when smaller keyboards are used. Indeed, the keyboard is in some cases the element of the computer that restricts the lower limits of downsizing. By reducing the number of keys required to address the full range of functions available from modern computer programs, the size of the portable computer itself may be greatly reduced without sacrificing any computing performance.
The approach taken by most portable computer manufacturers in the past has been to provide a keyboard with the full complement of keys, but to make the keys smaller and put them closer together. This approach results in awkward operation because a higher level of dexterity is required of the user, especially if the user is an adult with large fingers. Making the keys smaller and placing them closer together can result in the user's fingers running into each other and competing for the same space in the area immediately above the keyboard. When two hands are required for proper computer operation, as is virtually always the case, this situation is exacerbated.
Since the keyboards of present portable computers are limited in how small they can be made by the number of keys they require, it follows that the overall size and weight of the computers themselves are also similarly limited.
Additionally, traditional portable computers, which require two handed operation, must be set on a surface such as a table or the lap of the computer user to allow efficient operation. If the computer user attempts, for example, to cradle the computer in an arm while operating the keyboard with the other hand, the resulting operation is slow and cumbersome, at best.
While so-called hand-held computers operating on pen-based systems that require the use of a stylus and handwriting recognition software are presently available, the functionality of these systems is severely limited by the lack of available software that supports them. In addition, presently available hand-writing recognition software takes much time and effort to get used to, and the software, once it learns the handwriting of a particular user, does not recognize that of additional users.
The portable computer of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.